


There's a First Time For Everything

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beaches, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Sunsets, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: The fam go to one of Yaz's favorite places on earth to have a rest from all their crazy adventures.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another thasmin oneshot! A had a few ideas and chose one at random , and this was the one one that came up, so, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The place I describe is real and is ones of my favorite places to go. 
> 
> This fic took me longer than expected to write but here it is, I thought I might've got chance to finish it yesterday but alas, that was not the case. I'm just excited to finally post it! 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of tags, I couldn't think of many. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy another fic where Thirteen is wet and naked! (that seems to be becoming a bit of a theme for me. 😏)
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

In an attempt to have a rest at the request of Ryan and Graham, the fam had found themselves at one of Yaz's favorite places (on earth at least). It was a pub, with a rocky beach nearby, that she used to go to on days out with her friends, or sometimes just by herself. She loved the secluded, secret feeling to it, in comparison to busy Sheffield. 

The boys had stayed at the pub for a few, as Graham called them, 'cheeky' drinks whilst Yaz, and The Doctor made their way down to the beach. 

"I 'aven't been to the beach in ages! I love the beach!" The Doctor said, excited, as they walked down a grassy path and into a more woodland-type area. 

"Well, this beach isn't sandy...... It's more rocky." explained Yaz, scared she might disappoint the alien. 

"Ooohh! Rocks, I also love rocks." Yaz smiled at her child-like enthusiasm. 

It was sunset, and so the woodland path was dappled with beautiful orange sunlight. As they got closer to the beach, they could hear the waterfall that provided the water for a beautiful pool, further in from where sea met rocks, underneath the cliffs. 

They stumbled slightly down a steep path that led to the flat bit on top of the small cliff overlooking the pool and the beach. 

They sat with their legs dangling over the edge, next to the waterfall, taking in the view of the sea and the rocks in front of them. No one else was on the beach, they had it all to themselves, and that's the way Yaz liked it. 

"Wow! No matter how old you get, there's always something you haven't seen," The Doctor remarked over the sound of the waterfall, as Yaz turned to look at her. "That's partly what keeps me alive. That... And you."

Surprised by The Doctor's words, and not sure what to say to them, Yaz takes the Time Lord's hand in her own and pulls her up. 

"Let's go down to the beach." And with that they made their way down the last section of steep path and onto the rocky terrain bellow the cliff. It was hard yet fun to clamber on, and the two beings kept having to grab onto each other to stop themselves from falling, though they did so while laughing. 

They stumble towards a large rock at the edge of the pool of water which the waterfall had made underneath the cliff. Climbing up to sit on the rock and holding out her hand for Yaz to do the same, The Doctor said, 

"It's nice to have a rest once in a while. Don't tell the boys I said that though, they'd be so smug." the alien confessed to the Human. 

"Yeah," agreed Yaz with a happy sigh. 

Her pinkie finger reached out centimeters and across the rock and wound its way around The Doctor's. Then, slender, pale fingers intertwined with her own. They didn't say anything, but sat and stared out at the calm sea, the deep red sunset reflecting off of it. 

They had only been there half an hour or so, but the sun had already begun to set, a layer of inky black above the red and yellow horizon.

Yaz's head was resting on The Doctor's seemingly delicate shoulder, although she couldn't remember when or how It got there. 

"Have you.... have you ever been skinny dipping?" Yaz asked nervously, breaking the silence. 

"No, I don't think I have. Or maybe I just can't remember." replied The Doctor, questioning her own memory. Thinking about it, how could use not have done something so common before? It wasn't just a human tradition either. 

"Do you want to go skinny dipping now, in the waterfall pool?" To be honest, Yaz had never gone skinny dipping either, but there's a first time for everything. 

"Yeah, okay."

"Cool" said Yaz, and so she lifted her head and took her jacket off. She stood up and stripped down to her underwear, and it was all The Doctor could do to pull her eyes away from Yaz. The Time Lord then nervously did the same. It was summer, and so the dusk air was warm on her body. 

Yaz anxiously took her underwear off and walked into the pool, she looked graceful in the low light, hand playfully fiddling with her hair, water gently lapping at her ankles. The liquid was cool and refreshing in the humid summer heat. 

"Come on Doctor!" The Human said, her heart quickening at the sight of The Doctor's body. 

So the alien rid of her underwear and waded into the water until it went up to their shoulders. She looked ethereal in the starlight, the sun almost fully set now. 

They both laughed, not really sure what to do. Yaz felt The Doctor's leg skim against hers in the water and her stomach swarmed with butterflies. How did she get so lucky to be skinny dipping by moon and starlight with a woman as beautiful as this? 

The Doctor dipped under the water, and when she came up again her hair was slicked back. Yaz did the same, accidentally splashing the Time Time Lord. 

"Oi" Exclaimed The Doctor in mock annoyance. She splashed Yaz and laughed. 

"Hey!" The human said and gasped. She splashed the alien back, and a splashing match ensued. 

Laughs and shrieks filled the night air and echoed on the inky black sky.

The splashing died down and the two beings moved closer to each other in the water. Yaz tucked a stray piece of blonde hair, turned darker in the water, behind The Doctor's ear. The alien rested her arms casually on Yaz's dark shoulders, and she bravely placed her hands on The Doctor's pale hips. Their faces moved closer, until they were centimeters apart. First their noses were touching, and then their lips. Electricity coursed through Yaz's body, their chests and stomachs pressed together. It had happened before Yaz when new what she was doing. It was surreal and magical, like a PG-13 rated fairy tale. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Suggestions and requests very welcome, kudos and comments appreciated! ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
